User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seedpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 03:04, June 3, 2012 Hi welcome to the wiki! I see you like wolves, so you might want to see our wolf pack roleplay :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but you have to join a clan with the cat and RP it first. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, just add yourself :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) Just so you know, ThunderClan and MountainClan are the most active clans, Umbras Pack is the most active wolf pack. P.S. Would you like a siggie? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Finished, do you know how to make it work? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, you shouldn't introduce new cat groups to the RP. Then everyone will want to RP one, blah, blah, blah. And please sign at the end of your message. I'm very nice about it, but some users won't even read it if they don't know who it's from. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) And thank you! But I'm sure that you can draw just as good :) And just try and sign your siggie. Add four ~'s to the end of your post. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think you should read the Roleplay Tutorial :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Only active users can create a clan. Be active for another week or two, and you may create FrostClan :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Please don't post pictures on other people's pages. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Epic Box Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) But there are still lots of dots by the edges. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RP? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you have to leave me a request to adopt Autumn! Besides, i rp her!* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You can have her, but to warn you, i've deicded to drown Winter and Autumn, and have Spring perhaps run away, ashamed. To let u know, Autumn's not going to be next alpha, cause Nocte's oldest in Aestuo's litter. * SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about them :) I'll fix 'em later :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just create the page :) Stop asking permission to do things, the only thing you need to ask for is clan creation. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RP? And I'll join your wiki :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) How about Umbras Pack and Stella Pack? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) K, but you can make a wolf in SP (Stella Pack) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's StarClan for wolf packs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "About Wolves" Sorry, but I couldn't help but read the "about wolves" section on your user page. But you know, a lot of us know that stuff already. We know that wolves and cats are very different. And you have to remember, this is all pretend :) Both Warriors and Wolves of the Beyond are of the fanstasy genre. Cats don't heave leaders. Cats don't have medicine cats or deputys. Cats don't have ceremonys for their young. There are two alphas so wolf packs are different from the cat clans. There are patrols and freash-kill piles so we all don't get confused with all the different terms. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I just kind of had to tell you about this :) P.S. Your new fanfic is really good :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nah. I'm not that great of a writer :P But thanks anyways :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, Faolan. I honestly don't know. I hate it when there are fights on my wiki, but when it's with another admin, it becomes a thousand times harder. I love creativity, I love democracy, and I love freedom. And I hate it when I can't keep those things alive in something that I created. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I already roleplay Redstorm in LionClan.Tigerfoot 16:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) omg....Sharpstar and Icyfang should be brother and sister, and no one should know about it! XD Silverstar 13:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, but don't tell anyother users. ;) Silverstar 15:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to join Warriors:Cats and claans wiki :)Tigerfoot 19:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC)